The present invention is directed to a fiber optic cable guide that allows a fiber optic cable to be bent up to ninety degrees or more without violating the minimum bend radius of the fiber optic cable. Typically, a fiber optic cable that is terminated in a cabinet or other enclosure, especially when space is limited, is required to bend through about ninety degrees shortly after the termination point However, if appropriate care is not given the cable, the bending of the cable may violate the minimum bend radius of the optical fiber, causing attenuation and even breaking of the optical fiber in the cable. Prior guides are available to prevent such bending and breakage, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,640,476, directed to a guide sleeve, U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,603, directed to a right angle cable strain relief, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,175, directed to a clip for dressing of fiber optic cables. However, these devices have disadvantages including unsightliness, bulkiness that prevents their use in higher density applications, and a requirement for some that they be installed prior to the connectors being installed on the optical fiber. Thus, there is a need for a smaller guide that can be easily installed on the fiber optic cable as or after it is installed in the enclosure. Such features would allow the guide to be used when needed, are independent of the boot and connector combination, and also allow for use in higher density applications. Thus, there is a need for a fiber optic cable guide that achieves these benefits.